ABSTRACT The importance of professional development and robust mentoring to ensure successful careers in biomedical and clinical investigation has prompted the development of trainee-targeted courses and workshops at various institutions, including professional societies. However, relatively few programs focus on the unique needs of minorities underrepresented in life sciences. To meet this need, the Endocrine Society developed the Future Leaders Advancing Research in Endocrinology (FLARE) Program, a multi-faceted training program for minority graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and early stage faculty involved in endocrine-related research. The objective of the program is to actively foster the continued professional development of these early stage investigators and trainees to enhance their preparedness for career advancement within research-based institutions, the scientific community at large and to develop them as leaders within the Endocrine Society. Program components include a leadership training workshop, a mentoring network to build relationships between FLARE fellows and dedicated mentors, and a Society-based internship program for the fellows that includes two components. Fellows participate in a governing committee of the Endocrine Society and informal mentoring of undergraduate students participating in the Society's summer research fellowship program and by visiting minority serving institutions to give seminars and to host mentoring workshops. The FLARE Program also collaborates with other established diversity and outreach initiatives such as the Keystone Symposia Fellows Program, and Network of Minority Research Investigators of the NIDDK, to provide additional opportunities for networking and career advancement and to identify mentors and FLARE faculty. Thus, the FLARE Program provides minority trainees and junior faculty with unique and targeted professional development and enhancement opportunities that prepares them to succeed and become leaders in biomedical and clinical research careers.